Summer Loving
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Just a little happy Joey/Lauren oneshot. Lovely weather, a hot couple... What more could you guys want?


**Just a little oneshot that popped in my head.**

**It's set AFTER the fling with Jake and Jouren ARE back together :) **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Lauren awoke slowly, in a room that was becoming increasingly familiar to her again. She smiled as she felt an arm slung over her waist. She attempted to reach for her phone, to check the time, only to be pulled back against Joey's chest, as he refused to let her move.

'Stay' he murmured in her ear, kissing her neck, before nestling his face in her neck. His breathing soon evened out and she knew he had gone back to sleep. She turned in his embrace, being careful not wake him and smiled. He looked relaxed and calm, a nice side to him rather than the very green eyed monster she had witnessed over the last few weeks. She smiled as she remembered two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Joey was sitting on his bed, trying to calm the anger inside him. He knew he was jealous, very jealous, but he couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved with another man. He had never felt so jealous in his life. He knew what he did was wrong, believing Lucy over her, and more recently, sleeping with Whitney. He shuddered at the memory and rubbed his hands over his face. But tonight, that was finally straw. He had been sitting in the Queen Vic having a nice, quiet pint and **they** walked in. Holding hands and laughing. They found a table not far from his and Joey just kept his eyes fixed on **her**, making her uncomfortable and he knew it. A knowing smirk graced his features and he finished his pint, heading to the bar to get another one._

_'You're beautiful' he heard Jake say to Lauren. Joey mentally gipped in his throat. He paid Alfie for his pint and turned back round, to see Lauren and Jake kisisng. His face hardened and anger began to boil beneath the surface of his skin. He needed to get out of there. He slammed his pint down on the bar and stormed from the pub, needing to get away before he attacked Jake. He slammed the door to his house open, glad that Alice was visiting their Mum for the week. He stormed into his bedroom and sat on his bed, gripping the comforter as he willed himself to calm down..._

* * *

_Half an hour had past, when a knock came to the door. He glanced at his clock on the table and sighed, not making a move to answer it. Soon, it was clear that the person wasn't going to go away. Joey let out a frustrated sigh and headed for the door. He wrenched it open and was surprised to see Lauren standing there._

_'Can I come in?' she asked, a little nervously, as she knew how he had acted in the pub. Joey looked at her for a few seconds, before stepping aside and shutting the door behind her._

_'What do you want?' he asked, not wanting to start a convosation when he was still slightly angry._

_'Honestly... You' Lauren answered. Joey took a few minutes, to let that answer sink in, before speaking._

_'How do you want me, exactly?' he asked_

_'I want you... I want us, to be us again. A couple. I want us to Lauren and Joey again' she said. Joey looked at her, not believing his ears, but he was still wary._

_'Why now? I broke your heart-'_

_'And I broke yours. We broke each other, now we can make each other whole again' Lauren interupted. Joey looked at her before walking into the living room, Lauren following._

_'Why do you want me back now?' asked Joey, wanting to hear Lauren say the three words he had longed to hear from her, for months. Lauren knew what he was up, she wasn't some nineteen years girl, who was about to fall at his feet again. She was stronger now, more confident and she knew Joey liked it too._

_'Because... When I arrived back here after treatment' she began, sitting on the sofa, 'I didn't want to go backwards in my life. I didn't want to keep making the same mistakes in my life. I wanted a fresh start, relationship wise, so thats why I went for him. We had something in common, a drink problem' She saw Joey smiled at her admission of a drink problem and he nodded at her to carry on. 'We had something what I thought we didn't have anymore. A connection. I tried to distract myself from you by using him. But it didn't work. I knew deep down there was only one person for me, and it's you, Joey' she finished, getting to her feet._

_'What's me?' Joey asked, as she got closer to him and put her hand on his heart and locking their eyes together in an intense gaze._

_'The only one who can make me feel whole again. It was always you, Joey. It's always going to be you, no matter what happens in our lives...You're my other half, Joey. The one I love. The one that I'll always love' she admitted. She just had time to prepare herself before Joey crushed their lips together in a passionate and rough kiss, his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She responded with equal vigour, her hands locking round his neck, not wanting to let go. Eventually, the need for air became apparent and they reluctantly pulled away._

_'I love you' Joey choked out. Lauren smiled_

_'I love you too. This is it, okay. You and me. Together for the long haul, yeah?' she asked. Joey nodded._

_'For the long haul, babe. You're stuck with me because I'm never letting you go again' Joey said honestly, his eyes boring into hers._

_'Sounds good to me' Lauren whispered, before she connected their lips together again..._

_**End of flashback**_

'Stop staring at me, babe' Joey spoke, making Lauren jump. She blinked and saw that he was watching her with a sleepy smile on his face.

'Jesus, Joey!' Lauren proclaimed, holding a hand to her heart. Joey chuckled, and pulled her on top of him, making her giggle. Joey swept a hand through her hair and cradled her face gently in both of his hands.

'You're beautiful, baby' he whispered. Lauren smiled and leant down to kiss him, hard and rough. Joey moaned into the kiss and rolled her onto her back and pressed himself against her, causing Lauren moan gently. Joey took advantage and swept his tounge into her mouth, cradling her body against him in his arms. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear Alice return from her extended trip to her Mums house.

'Joey? You here? I'm back' she called. There was no answer, making her frown.

'Joey?' she called again. Still no answer, so she headed for his bedroom. She climbed the stairs and headed for his room, swinging the door open and regretting it immedialately.

'JESUS!' Alice screamed, making Lauren and Joey jump.

'ALICE! WHAT THE HELL?' Joey shouted, as he pulled the quilt over him and Lauren tighter, to protect Lauren's modesty, more than his.

'Sorry!' Alice squeaked, before slamming the door shut and scurring downstairs. Lauren buried her face in Joey's neck, red with embarassment.

'Please tell that didn't happen?' she asked, the speech muffled, but Joey understood it.

'It happened, baby' he replied. She lifted her head from his neck and looked at him.

'I won't be able to look at your sister for days now!' Lauren said, her face going even redder than it already was...

* * *

Later than day, after a very awkward breakfast with Alice and Joey, Lauren had headed home to get changed, ready to meet Joey for a fun day in town. She slammed the front door shut and hurried down the steps and into the taxi.

'Hey hey' she sung, smiling. Joey's mouth dropped open slightly at her outfit choice, as the taxi started pulling away from the Sqaure.

'If the taxi hadn't started moving already, you'd be back in that house changing' Joey whispered. Lauren giggled.

'You want me look nice don't you?' Lauren questioned. Joey nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

'There you are then' she said, turning to look out of the window and Joey knew that convosation was closed...

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at a large field. Joey paid the taxi diver and climbed from the taxi, with a pinic basket. Lauren climbed out from the other side and walked round to Joey, who grabbed her hand and pulled her across the field.

'Joey, where are we going?' she asked, when they had been walking for ten minutes

'We're nearly there. Come on' Joey said, pulling her behind him. Evenutally, they made to very top of the field and sat down.

'Next time, you're carrying me up here' Lauren panted, as she let herself fall on to the warm grass, letting the very warm sun beat down on her. Joey chuckled and set the basket down against a tree trunk, sitting down and pulling Lauren against his chest. Both of them stared out onto the horizon, the hot sun beating down on both of them, making them relax. Joey suddenly tipped Lauren's head back and kissed her gently. Lauren slid her arm round his neck, keeping his lips in place.

'Mmm I love you, babe' Joey whispered as they pulled apart. Lauren licked her lips and smiled.

'I love you, too' she replied, kissing him gently again, before pulling her phone out and snapping a picture of the horizon infront of her.

'snap one of us' Joey whispered in her ear. Lauren giggled and flipped the camera round on her phone screen, so the camera lense were on them. They both smiled and Lauren snapped the moment.

'Beautiful, babe' Joey whispered, kissing her head. Lauren sighed contendly and relaxed against his chest, feeling his arms slide round her bare waist. Her green Varsity crop top standing out against her tanned skin, her blue Tulisa TFB skirt making her tanned legs seemingly go on for ever, much to Joey's delight. They laid in silence for a while, just enjoy the peace and quiet and each others company, when Joey reached into the pinic basket and pulled out a long narrow box, handing it to Lauren.

'What's this?' she questioned, when it appeared in her hands

'Open it' Joey answered, smiling at her. He watched as she unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing a real silver bracelet with three charms attached.

'Oh my god, Joey!' Lauren whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

'You like it?' he asked nervously

'No... I love it! This must have cost you a fortune!' Lauren proclaimed, turning her head to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders

'You're worth it, babe. You're everything to me' he admitted. He lifted it out of the box and fastened it round her right wrist, the charms resting against her skins.

'J heart L? Joey loves Lauren?' Lauren questioned, her tounge peeking from between her teeth. Joey nodded.

'What have I done to deserve this?' she asked, watching as it glistened in the sun.

'You made me proud. Going to treatment and getting help for problem, think of it as a well done present... And a token of my love for you' he said, staring into Lauren's eyes.

'Jesus, I don't deserve you' Lauren said, wiping her eyes with her fingers, so she didn't ruin her make up. Joey gathered her in his arms

'I don't deserve you, Lo. The amount of chances you've given me... I thought that was it when you left. I thought you'd gone for good. When I saw you standing across the Square when you returned, I felt like I'd just come back to life' Joey said, resting their foreheads together, smiling at her.

'You said we're in it for the long haul, so hopefully, there won't be any more chances I have to give you' Lauren pointed out.

'That we are' Joey said, before crushing their lips together, threading his hands through her hair and knotting them in it. The kiss quickly deepened and turned hotter, making Lauren pull away, when she felt a certain part of Joey coming to attention.

'We need to stop, before this goes too far' Lauren panted. Joey rested his head against the tree trunk, his eyes tightly shut, as he tried to calm himself down.

'I'll make it up to you when we're home' promised Lauren. Joey's eyes snapped open and his eyes were dark as he gazed at her.

'Well, we'd better eat then, hadn't we?' Joey asked her, pulling chocolate covered strawberries from the basket along with sandwhiches and crisps, making Lauren chuckle.

'What? No drink?' she asked. Joey looked at her before pulling a litre bottle of Volvic Summer Berries water with two champage flutes from the basket, making Lauren laugh.

'Water? Seriously? What about Lemonade or Coke' Lauren said, between her laughter. Joey chuckled.

'Didn't want to be disrupting our lovely afternoon with burping, so I went for the safe option' he replied, as he poured the water into the flutes. He handed one to Lauren and raised it to a toast.

'To us?' he questioned. Lauren smiled brightly and nodded

'To us' she repeated, smiling and knocking the glasses together, before taking a sip of it...

* * *

As she laid in bed next to Joey, that night, Lauren thought back over the last few months. She had gone from a drink addict teenager, to a strong willed, confident teenager. Yes, there would be relapses she knew that, and she knew Joey knew that, but as long as she had him in her life and he supported her, she knew she would fine...

* * *

R&R :D xx


End file.
